customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 32
last time 100 attempted the brutal course and it really was brutal as 96 of the 100 competitors failed Stage 1 and only 4 moved on to Stage 2 and only 1 of them, England Representative Brendan Riley could get to Stage 3 and then he failed the brand new Gravity Break Kai which ment the Final Stage was untouched. which was bad news for the competitors but great news for the producers and obstacle designers as they all got bonuses after the tournament because the rest of Stage 3 was untouched as well as the Final Stage. which ment failure for all 100 but once again 100 will gather round at Midoriyama Studio City to take on the course itself Stage 1 90 seconds 1 two slopes 2 bomb slider 3 arm rings in Stage 3 4 log grip 5 devil steps in Stage 3 6 sliding ropes 7 super wall straight to the tilting cylindershave to do a giant drop to get there though 8 tilting cylinders 9 ring swing 10 chimney climb Competitors 1 Machamacha 5. devil steps 2 Tri Mardyanto 1. two slopes 3 Yuji Suzuki 8. tilting cylinders. time out. cleared the super wall with 2 seconds left after many failed attempts and rushed the tilting cylinders and when he got to the end of the obstacle his time ran out 4 Karin Hinata 2. bomb slider 5 Ken Hasegawa 2. bomb slider 6 Ro En 3. arm rings 7 Fred Dorrington 3. arm rings 8 Zhang Wang Yang 5. devil steps 9 Yara Passion 4. log grip 10 Kazunori Eda 4. log grip 11 Koji Miki 9. ring swing. foot skimmed the water on the landing platform 12 Yoji Dan 8. tilting cylinders 13 Sachiko Sumida 6. sliding ropes 14 David Yarter 2. bomb slider 15 Vance Yarter 2. bomb slider 16 Hiroshige Yamamoto 3. arm rings 17 Monty Gupwell 2. bomb slider 18 Yousuke Watanabe 7. super wall. time out 19 Tomomi Hanzawa 1. two slopes. slipped off the landing mat and fell into the water 20 Rob Patterson 2. bomb slider 21 Tadao Ito 3. arm rings 22 Satoshi Obata 5. devil steps 23 Ryan Clamp 3. arm rings 24 Lenny Jiang 2. bomb slider 25 Toyohisa Ijima 5. devil steps 26 Jeremiah Morgan 4. log grip 27 Takuya Kawahara 4. log grip 28 Karl Brent 1. two slopes 29 AYA CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 30 Jayden Irving 2. bomb slider 31 Kenji Yoshizaki 1. two slopes 32 Mohammad Luky 7. super wall. ran out of bounds 33 Norihito Kamei 7. super wall. ran out of bounds 34 Sam Sann 7. super wall. ran out of bounds 35 Miho Nishimura CLEAR 44.0 seconds left 36 Hoshan 5. devil steps 37 Ben Polson 5. devil steps 38 Momoe Nakanishi 7. super wall. time out 39 Georgia Munroe 5. devil steps 40 Yuta Adachi CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 41 Randy Muscle 1. two slopes 42 Brian Orosco 2. bomb slider 43 Max Levi Siletty 2. bomb slider 44 Mao Mita CLEAR 40.0 seconds left 45 Tom O Halloran 2. bomb slider 46 Yasuo Aoki 1. two slopes 47 Yuji Kira 5. devil steps 48 Minami Ono 7. super wall. time out 49 Barclay Stockett 3. arm rings 50 Takayuki Kawashima 2. bomb slider 51 Katsumi Yamada 2. bomb slider 52 Sam West 2. bomb slider 53 Paul Quark 2. bomb slider 54 Chie Tanabe 8. tilting cylinders 55 Tyler Yamauchi 5. devil steps 56 Makoto Nagano 3. arm rings 57 Sebastien Foucan 3. arm rings 58 Hikaru Tanaka 5. devil steps 59 Kayo Haga CLEAR 52.1 seconds left 60 Shigeyuki Nakamura 7. super wall. time out 61 Mako Ogawa 8. tilting cylinders 62 Alex Matthews 1. two slopes. got onto the landing platform but lost balance and fell into the waer 63 Tomokazu Tanaka 2. bomb slider 64 Asrul Sani 7. super wall. time out 65 Catalina Ponor CLEAR 54.0 seconds left 66 Jessie Graff 7. super wall. time out 67 Oana Ban 4. log grip 68 Timothy Shieff 5. devil steps 69 Ashlin Herbert 3. arm rings 70 Ayako Inada CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 71 Joe Moravsky 5. devil steps 72 Shingo Yamamoto 5. devil steps 73 Emily Durham 4. log grip 74 Bunpei Shiratori 2. bomb slider 75 Tim Champion 3. arm rings 76 Naoya Tajima 4. log grip 77 Toshihiro Takeda 8. tilting cylinders 78 Lee Cossey 1. two slopes. fall was identical to number 82 79 Masashi Hioki 4. log grip 80 Deren Perez 4. log grop 81 Yuumi Seimiya 2. bomb slider 82 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. two slopes. fall was identical to number 78 83 Jack Wilson 5. devil steps 84 Mike Snow 5. devil steps 85 Chao Feng 3. arm rings 86 Owen Drew 2. bomb slider 87 Wakky CLEAR 64.8 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 88 Tomoko Yoshida 2. bomb slider 89 Akira Omori 2. bomb slider 90 Sayaka Asami 2. bomb slider 91 Sean Bryan 5. devil steps 92 Masami Yusa 6. sliding ropes 93 Ayako Miyake 5. devil steps 94 Mika Watanabe 3. arm rings 95 Yan Yang 2. bomb slider 96 Maho Tanaka 2. bomb slider 97 Andrea Hah 1. two slopes 98 Noriko Sagara 2. bomb slider 99 Rie Komiya 2. bomb slider 100 Brendan Riley CLEAR 59.6 seconds left 100 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 85 seconds 1 unstable chain swings 2 crossroads swing or survival plank 3 mega balance tank 4 spiky bridge 5 reverse escalator 6 wall jump 1m 1.5m Competitors 29 AYA CLEAR 1.5 seconds left. struggled with the reverse escalator and the wall jump but still squeezed in to move on to Stage 3. chose survival plank 35 Miho Nishimura 1. unstable chain swings 40 Yuta Adachi 1. unstable chain swings. fell at dismount 44 Mao Mita 5. reverse escalator. got slipped back by the escalator all the way back to the start of the escalator and got disqualified. 1st to fail the reverse escalator and 1st woman to fail it. chose survival swing 59 Kayo Haga CLEAR 33.8 seconds left. chose survival plank 65 Catalina Ponor CLEAR 29.3 seconds left. struggled with the reverse escalator and the wall jump but still cleared with lots of time and will move on to Stage 3. chose survival plank 70 Ayako Inada CLEAR 62.0 seconds left. chose survival plank. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 87 Wakky 1. unstable chain swings. fell at dismount 100 Brendan Riley CLEAR 57.8 seconds left. chose survival swing 9 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 235 seconds 1 iron paddler kai 2 flying bar 3 gravity break kai 4 cross transfer 5 swinging blossom 6 lache road laches 7 crank it up version 8 triple rumbling dice 9 double pipe slider Competitors 29 AYA 1. iron paddler kai. 1st person to fail the iron paddler kai and the iron paddler in general 59 Kayo Haga 9. double pipe slider. lost grip on the 1st track 65 Catalina Ponor 1. iron paddler kai 70 Ayako Inada CLEAR 147.8 seconds left 100 Brendan Riley 3. gravity break kai. fell on 2nd tilting track and 3rd overall 5 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:36m Obstacles 25 seconds 1 spider climb 14m 2 rope climb 22m Competitor 70 Ayako Inada 2. rope climb. timed out at the top 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Ayako Inada only person to get to the Final Stage this season [[Category:Ninja Warrior]